


【柚天】我是怎么认识一条龙的

by Amber_yan



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_yan/pseuds/Amber_yan
Summary: #童话风，飞龙柚X小王子天##小甜饼，屏蔽后的修改版，首版发在儿童节当贺文了##请勿上升真人。ooc慎入#





	【柚天】我是怎么认识一条龙的

**Author's Note:**

> 这是我爆肝一星期只为了六一节的产物，实在没想到tag会出事。谢谢tag里的大家一直努力守护着可爱的他们，我们不见不散。
> 
>  
> 
> 食用愉快( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ
> 
> （柚天tag第一次炸的时候写的，为了保证和以前一样的阅读体验就没改）

一.

很久很久以前，某个美丽而富饶的国家里，有位名叫金博洋的小王子。

 

金博洋小王子最喜欢的事就是抱着望远镜登上塔楼看星星，或者把镜头下移一些，观察远处那片居住着龙族的森林。

 

几百年以前，纷争不休的龙族和人类达成了停战协议，两方的往来日益密切，甚至常常有飞龙在街头充当交通工具赚外快。

 

所以那天晚上，发现一只飞龙悄无声息地降落在自己身后的金博洋并不惊讶。他擦了擦望远镜上被龙炙热的鼻息呼上的水汽，拍拍屁股站了起来，连头都懒得回。

 

“我文静姐在西城堡二层，你快去吧。”他继续调整着望远镜，“她等你好久了。”

 

每个国家的公主在成年后都要被一条恶龙抓进城堡里待一段日子。这种起源于古老传说的习俗不知道有何意义，但近百年前就已经成了公主嫁人前的固定礼仪。

 

所以这就是你订婚以后每天45度角仰望星空盼望上天的理由？自从隋文静订婚后，每天都遭到金博洋无情嘲笑，“这么吓人的吗？”

 

呵，女人。他摇摇头，暗自庆幸自己是个王子。

 

镜头转回今夜的塔楼。身后的飞龙闻言只眨了眨它琥珀色的眼眸，没有回话。借着月色，扭过头去的金博洋看清楚了身后银白色鳞片的龙。沐浴在皎洁空明的月光里，它漂亮得像是自己小时候读过的故事里面描述的，不食人间烟火的仙界生物。

 

“真好看啊，便宜老铁了。”眼底心底都被那片圣洁的白色占据，金博洋有些失神，导致他忽略了自己转过身去的一瞬间，飞龙眼里迸发的流光溢彩。

 

几秒钟之后，他发现自己腾空而起。

 

“woc好高！”

 

这是他最后的想法，眼前一阵银光闪过，小王子晕了过去。

二.

终于转醒的金博洋揉了揉眼睛，发现自己陷在一张不亚于皇宫尺寸的大床里，房间富丽堂皇，到处都是金灿灿的镶边和宝石的装饰。

 

“这咋回事？”他晕晕乎乎地回想着自己昨晚的遭遇。看来这是飞龙的古堡，竟然出乎意料地豪华。

 

“哎呀妈呀，比我们皇宫都好。”金博洋摩挲着床柱上镶的绿松石，恋恋不舍地在蓬松的羽毛被里打了几个滚，长这么大第一次萌发出背叛自己性别的想法。

 

要是自己是公主的话，睡在这里就名正言顺了。他甚至有点失落。

 

和床铺激情翻滚了几分钟后，理性还是战胜了胡思乱想，金博洋一个鲤鱼打挺从床上翻下来，准备找那条误把自己抓回来的龙要个说法，然后回家继续过自己的日子。

 

然而现实毫不留情地给了他一个大嘴巴子，并且向他扔了一条龙。

 

“很抱歉，进了飞龙城堡的公主除非被王子救走，否则是出不去的。”自称管家的青年一脸歉意。

 

“出不去是指……？”金博洋差点一口气没上来，屏住了呼吸。

 

“字面意思，永远没办法离开。”本来身高就不占优势的青年因为愧疚更加小只，“真是不好意思，我们也不知道以您这样的性别为什么会出现在这里……”

 

这什么操作啊！男女都分不清的吗？！人话都听不懂的吗？！

 

想到未来必须要被一个同性从城堡里救走才能真正离开，金博洋闷闷不乐。

 

怎么说天总也是个体面人。

 

“昨天那条龙现在在哪儿，我要见他。”

 

“羽生君白天一般不会出现的，恕我不能告知。如果没什么事情吩咐，我就先去忙了。”青年鞠一小躬，刚走出去几步又折了回来：“我是管家宇野昌磨，有什么需要可以随时叫我。”

 

生无可恋的金博洋无力地摆摆手，顺势摊倒在贵妃椅上。

 

想回家，想看星星。甚至还有点想老铁。

 

无所事事地晃到黄昏，金博洋终于决定不向命运屈服，他快步跑下楼梯来到花园里，看着虚掩的城堡大门，深吸一口气，一步步地逼近。

 

旅程出乎意料的顺利，沿途没有魔咒，也没有疯狂逼近的毒藤蔓，他轻而易举地站在了铁艺雕花的门扉前。

 

“我劝您放弃这个大胆的想法。”正在花园里巡视园丁工作的宇野从玫瑰花丛后探出头，“封印不分性别的，再说昨天那条龙估计就快回来了，您和他当面谈比较好。”

 

倔脾气的东北铁汉不信，他挑衅般地抓住了大门栏杆，潇洒一拉，准备大步流星地迈出见证历史的一步。

 

下一秒，他被一股强大的推力怼了回来，整个人如同窜天猴一般被发射出去。

 

“凉了凉了。”大脑一片空白，金博洋做出呲牙咧嘴的表情，等待自己阿姆斯特朗回旋加速喷气式落地的惨状。

 

并没有感觉到想象中的痛感，相反地，金博洋撞入了一片柔软的白色里。挣扎着爬起来，抬头望进了熟悉的琥珀色眸子。

 

仙境般的飞龙温柔地俯下身让他从自己宽阔的背上滑下来，额前的魔角银光一闪变成青年的模样。

 

“你还好吗，没受伤吧？”一只修长的手扶着胳膊把他从地上拉起，语气里是分明的关切。

 

“没有没有……那个……谢谢哈。”已经把气势汹汹的质问挂在嘴边的金博洋看到那张脸的霎那就忘记了一切。

 

面前站着的青年一袭黑衣，皮肤白皙，微微上挑的眼尾带着些许非人类的特征。五官端正精致，那双琥珀色的眸子正含着些许疑惑望向自己。

 

“太好看了吧这龙！”

 

他低下头，拨弄着额前的刘海，试图掩饰自己绯红的脸颊，发出几声不自然的咳嗽：“那什么…天有点热…呃…我是金博洋，你昨天到的那个国家的王子。”

 

“你好，我是羽生结弦，昨天把你带来的龙。”青年似乎没有一点要解释的意思，“博洋是要找我？”

 

“嗯,我主要是想和你谈谈…”

 

羽生做出了出乎意料的举动，用食指轻轻点上了他的唇，阻止他继续说下去。

 

“当然可以，但是麻烦博洋先等我一下，我去换个衣服。”他自嘲般扯了扯身上穿着的黑色飞行斗篷，接着绕过金博洋大步向城堡里走去。

 

“？？？”莫名被撩的小王子一脸懵逼。

 

“他跟公主也这么说话吗？！”被无端打断的金博洋瞪大眼睛，但并不觉得反感。唇上还微微残留着按压的触感，他犹豫了一下，舌尖轻轻碾过那处痕迹。

 

隔了几道白玫瑰灌木的宇野面无表情地耸了下肩，“完全不会，您是唯一一个能让他自己想起来换掉飞行斗篷的人了。”

 

合着羽生结弦平常接送公主就是这幅打扮？他扑哧笑出声。想到那些公主嫁人之前先要经过这样一条仙龙的诱惑，金博洋心里不由得萌发出一丝同情。

 

宇野昌磨看着他的样子，默默咽下了剩下的半句话：

 

不光是第一个能让他自己换掉飞行服的人类，还是被他第一个亲自接到这儿的人类。

 

谁知道羽生前辈到底什么意思呢。

 

青年打了个哈欠，做好了吃瓜看戏的准备。

 

三.

 

金博洋坐在会客厅里，龙族的魔法让这间小房间凉爽舒适，巨大的橡木桌表面凉凉的，皮肤贴上去就不想离开。

 

然而现在的情况不允许他享受丝丝凉意。他看着对面的羽生结弦，对面的羽生结弦也望着他，空气安静得吓龙。

 

羽生结弦看得出金博洋的欲言又止，他耐心地等待对方做好心理建设，终于，做了至少五次深呼吸之后，小王子下定决心开口：

 

“请问我为什么会出现在这里？”

 

羽生看他一本正经的样子，忍不住勾起嘴角。

 

然而这样的示好却被对方曲解了。

 

“都把你接到城堡里了你说为什么。”金博洋觉得那个诡异的笑分明就是在表达这样的意思。

 

像是想起了什么难以置信的事情一般，小王子眼睛瞪得老大：

 

“不会是真有其他王子要娶我吧？！”

 

虽然竭力装出镇定的样子，但'娶'字出口的一瞬间，他的脸颊就以惊人的速度变红了，显然羞耻度爆表。

 

“不会的不会的，这人得有多想不开才会想娶我？”金博洋极力安慰自己，却突然想到了隋文静收藏的那些奇奇怪怪的王子和王子的爱情故事。

 

“那完了，看来有可能是真的，凉凉。”

 

金博洋觉得人生灰暗。

 

十分可爱。羽生玩味地打量着表情不断切换的小王子。原来他还不知道昨天应该被带走的是隋文静，他的到来只是个P值千万分之一的小概率事件。

 

他轻咳一声，打断了金博洋的脑内小剧场。

 

“博洋不用担心，我原本要接的人不是你，所以你不用嫁给哪个王子。我受过伤，夜间视力不太好，实在不好意思，昨天到的本来应该是隋公主。”

 

立侍一旁的宇野翻了个白眼，面无表情地听着上司满口跑火车，内心小声逼逼。

 

——鬼哦，谁敢让你受伤啊。夜间视力不好怎么没见你抓根木头回来呢。

 

“本来是去接隋公主的，但是一时眼花把博洋带来了。”

 

——明明本来是我去接隋文静公主的，结果一到城堡就看见不知道从哪冒出来的你把人家王子叼走了。

 

“实在抱歉。”他站了起来，深鞠一躬，声音闷闷的，听起来十分沮丧。

 

“这不怪你……没事儿，反正我已经走不了了。”金博洋摆摆手表示理解。

 

“博洋真是太好了。”羽生夸张地长舒一口气，如释重负一般重新坐下：“那我们商量下对策吧，你有什么想法吗？”

 

“能不能…通知我朋友来接我？”金博洋决定为了自己的自由大计放弃塑料兄弟情，“我有个老铁也是王子，他肯定会答应来救我的。”

 

羽生抚着下巴沉吟片刻：“不行，封印解除要求必须两人有高于友情的情感，朋友估计……”

 

想了想满脸胡茬的米沙深情款款地单膝跪在他面前举起戒指的画面，金博洋一阵恶寒。

 

“那算了。”他打个寒战，要是非得这样的话他宁愿和这条小仙龙过一辈子。

 

一阵沉默。金博洋和羽生各自苦恼地抓着头发沉思，从黄昏到黑夜。

 

“要不…先住下吧。我这两天去藏书阁看看有没有什么破解方法。”终于，放弃思考的羽生顶着被自己揉乱成海胆状的头发极其诚恳地开口，“博洋放心，一定会有办法的。”

 

这是个毫无破绽且完全无法拒绝的邀请。金博洋鬼使神差地点了点头。

 

“那么开始准备晚餐吧。”他转身对已经打起瞌睡的宇野吩咐。

 

仆人们端上一盏盏银餐具，训练有素地摆开盘子。羽生胳膊支在桌上，单手撑脸，隔着长桌飞给小王子一个wink：“博洋不要客气，尽情享用龙族的美味吧。”

 

金博洋的心脏受到一万点暴击，残血预警。

 

“咳，我小名叫天天，你要实在想叫就叫这个吧。'博洋'啥的我真是不习惯……”他叉起一颗草莓放进嘴里，脸颊鼓鼓的。想了想，回敬了羽生结弦一个wink。

 

羽生手里的叉子离当场去世就差一点点。

 

真的是爆炸可爱了。

四.

酒足饭饱的金博洋用餐巾揩揩嘴角，起身说要去花园里走一走，宇野昌磨刚要上前引路，一转头看到羽生跌破冰点的泠冽眼神。

 

你来你来，抢不过你。识趣地后退两步，青年冷漠地看着他紧随其后跟了出去。

 

前辈你清醒一点，人设崩了。

 

天已经黑下来，萤火虫的光芒一盏盏点亮在花间。夏虫低鸣着，六月的风尚不太热，穿梭在两人的指间。金博洋习惯性地抬起头望向远方的夜空，寻找着那几颗熟悉的星辰。把它们一个个地认了一遍后，终于有了点心安的感觉。

 

“天天喜欢天文？”羽生和他并肩走在小径上，身旁点点萤火飘飞。

 

“天文说不上，就是喜欢看星星。”青年咧嘴笑了，露出一颗小虎牙，“从小就喜欢上了。”

 

他们继续无言地向前走。

 

羽生结弦一直在思考些什么，几分钟后他突然转身握住金博洋的手，眼睛闪闪发亮：“天天想近一些看星星吗？”

 

“呃…我以前经常上我们塔楼看，你要带我上塔楼？”

 

“比那更近一点。”

五.

宽阔的龙脊背十分光滑，第一次骑龙的金博洋忐忑地四处乱摸，想要找点能抓住的东西。柔软的触感弄得身下的龙痒痒的，半警告地颠了青年一下。金博洋果然不敢再乱动，乖乖抱住它修长的脖颈，做好起飞准备。

 

巨大的翅膀卷起的气流让白玫瑰扬起漫天花雨，伴随着升腾的花瓣，白龙呼啸而起。

 

果然骑龙和被龙抓着上天就是不一样。羽生飞得很平稳，半透明的双翼时不时地拍打空气。金博洋紧了紧身上裹着的羊毛斗篷，在高空流动的冷气流里抬头望着星空。

 

近到似乎触手可及的星辰辉煌灿烂。脚下城堡的点点灯光此刻如同星空的倒映一般，天地间的暖色与降下的冷光交织着，人与龙在苍穹下显得尤其渺小。

 

羽生盘旋着缓缓升高，金博洋伸出手指，将明亮的星光合拢在掌心。珍惜地贴在心脏的位置。

 

万千星辰中，金博洋早已经把心系紧了其中一颗。

 

“我们最多只能到这里，前面就飞出城堡的领空了。”羽生停下，保持平稳悬浮在空中，让金博洋能不被打扰地看星星。

 

银河正在他头顶静谧地流淌，他静静地看了一会儿，把目光移向了身下的龙——这条相识不久的龙，为他编织了一个光辉璀璨的梦。

 

“羽生，今天就到这里吧，谢谢了。”十几分钟后，背上终于传出青年的声音，飞龙点点头表示明白，盘旋着缓缓下降。

 

双脚重新触碰到坚实地面的金博洋因为长时间的跪坐有点腿麻，一步一钻心。他皱着眉头跺跺脚，正发愁怎么走回去，羽生就来到他身边，一只手环在肩头，另一只胳膊绕过腿弯，轻轻松松地把人抱了起来。

 

“等等等等你干嘛！”从小到大头一次被人这么抱的金博洋头皮发麻，这个别扭的姿势让他一个习惯了被损友们拖着走的王子觉得很没面子。

 

“天天会不舒服。”羽生用下巴点了点他的小腿。

 

行吧。真有道理，没毛病，但为啥你这么熟练？金博洋挑了挑眉，开始怀疑这条龙是不是在撩自己。

 

至于他的第六感真的十分准确这件事，几天之后他就会意识到的。

 

六.

本来就是表面年纪差不多的两个人，又都是心理年龄最多五岁的熊孩子，羽生和金博洋很快就混熟了。日常勾搭在一起拆城堡，致力于让表情稀少的管家人设崩塌。

 

“你们的目的达到了。”又一次面对被闹得一塌糊涂的厨房，宇野昌磨咬牙切齿。

 

通过魔镜看到他扭曲表情的熊孩子们相视一笑，击掌相庆。

 

两个人惊讶地发现他们都喜欢收集一种奇特的传音石，甚至还集齐了好几种同款。

 

“你有这么多的吗？！”金博洋站在羽生的储物室门口目瞪口呆，一整排一整排的架子上堆放着的全是价值连城的宝石。

 

太社会了。金博洋想了想自己匣子里为数不多的十几块，决定放弃回头和羽生互换几块的决定。

 

“我长这么大都没见过几块，你花多长时间才能找到这么多的？”小王子眼睛发光，翻看着他的收藏。

 

“咳…天天喜欢的话可以拿走几块。”羽生轻咳着岔开话题，“不全是我的，大部分是我的祖先们一代代地积累下来的。”

 

“这样啊。”金博洋信了，在珠光宝气的世界里旋转跳跃闭着眼。

 

羽生长舒一口气，庆幸他没有继续追究年龄的问题。

 

自己比他大了三百多岁这种事，还是等以后再说吧。

 

毕竟龙族的一岁抵得上人类十五年嘛，他想。

 

当天晚上，两个人一起窝在天台特意搭起来的凉棚里看星星。

 

“我小时候，见过一颗流星。”金博洋一屁股坐到软垫上。伸出手在天幕上比划，“那天晚上有五百年才出现一次的蓝月，但那颗流星比月亮还耀眼，我从来没见过那样的星星。”

 

“可是观星师说，那天晚上没有流星坠落。”他失望地缩了缩身子，换了个更舒服的姿势窝在软垫里。“但我知道，从那时候开始，我的心就被它占据了。”

 

“听起来很幼稚吧，但我很认真的，哪怕用一辈子去寻找它也不后悔。”

 

突然煽情的青年憧憬地眺望远方，羽生没有答话，静静地看着对方仰望星空时流光溢彩的眸子。

 

他想起自己刚刚通过家族的测试加冕为王子的那天夜晚，离弦之箭一般飞过天际时，身边也有一抹幽幽的蓝月。

 

意识到什么的羽生一愣，缓缓转过身去看着仍在出神的青年。在几秒钟之内做出了一个决定。

“说不定是我呢。”他轻轻开口，极细的声音被温柔的风携着吹入青年的耳朵。

 

金博洋惬意眯着的眼睛一点点地睁大了，转过身来愣愣地盯着他，半张着嘴，说不出一句话。

 

几片调皮的玫瑰花瓣飞上天台，点缀在青年飞扬的发梢间。

 

他真好看。羽生暗暗思量着，前所未有的情愫一瞬间爆发——他想吻他。

 

还没来得及实践大胆的想法，飞龙就猝不及防地先被亲了一口。位置偏了点，在唇角，但足以让他几百岁高龄的灵光大脑立刻死机。

 

诶？！

 

诶？！

 

捂着脸颊的羽生还没反应过来，罪魁祸首就已经冲下楼梯，差点撞翻上来送冷饮的宇野。

 

“怎么回事？“他从宇野的眼神中读出十二分的惊讶。

 

“我也不知道啊。”青年眉眼弯弯，用魔法在身边扬起无数粉红泡泡。

 

七.

冲下天台的金博洋脸颊通红，他刚刚干了什么？连一条龙都不放过的吗？！

 

内心同时被狂喜和慌乱两种情绪冲刷着。他一直奔到花园里，蹲在灌木丛后疯狂喘气。

 

那颗星星，原来是条龙。

 

金博洋捂住脸，这个认知让他觉得一切都变得梦幻起来。他被多少年来藏在心底的白月光带回了城堡，甚至成了朋友。

 

是真的吧，不是梦对吧。他掐了掐自己脸上的肉，痛感清晰得让人雀跃。

 

“天天！”羽生焦急的呼喊从远处传来，能听到脚步声渐渐逼近。他平复一下呼吸，发现脸上湿漉漉的全是泪水。

 

“你在这里啊。”头顶上传来熟悉的声音，金博洋仰起头，对上那双朝思暮想的眼眸。

 

有些慌乱地想要站起，但被羽生挡住了去路。青年温柔地替他擦去泪水：“我在天天心里，已经住了十五年那么久了吗？”

 

金博洋犹豫一下，点点头算是承认了。

 

“谢谢你的坦率，作为交换，我也要向天天坦白一些事情——”

 

“把你带回来这件事，并不是个意外哦。”

 

那个夜晚，羽生飞过塔楼时不经意地瞥了一眼，被星空下的一个身影深深吸引了。

 

塔楼上的青年身着白色渐变至黑的斗篷，其间点缀着水钻，熠熠发光像是将星河披在了肩头。望向远方的眼神闪动着不知名的光芒，那是羽生从未见过的、名为期待的情感。

 

于是飞龙降落在塔楼上，看到金博洋回头的霎那，心里的坚冰碎裂坍塌，化成一滩柔和的春水。

 

“你故意的！”小王子一跃而起，眼睛瞪得仿佛那只被狐狸耍了无数次的灰毛兔子。

 

“那就拒绝我怎么样？”青年笑得有恃无恐。

 

怕是条假龙。明明像狐狸多一点。

 

“就不，你能咬我咋地？”

 

“我不咬人的。”羽生认真地解释，“不过现在有一个想法要试验一下。天天要记得配合我。”

 

他松开手，快步走到大门外，金博洋不明所以地站在原地，等着他的下一步动作。

 

羽生结弦郑重其事地整顿了衣领和手套，缓缓走来，直到他面前几步停住，接着单膝跪地，手心光彩闪烁后出现一枚戒指：

 

“金博洋，你愿意嫁给我，成为我的王妃吗？”

 

白玫瑰的花瓣飞扬，香气四溢合着他加速的心跳。金博洋愣在了原地，大脑却在飞速运转。

 

既然这不是梦——

 

毫不犹豫地，他覆上羽生的手心。

 

一霎那，城堡顶楼爆发出一朵绚丽的烟火，金黄的火花四散开来，如同繁星落在心上——封印解除了。

 

“你……你是王子？”视线被不由自主涌出的泪模糊，朦胧之中手指上传来冰凉的触感，是那枚戒指的温度。

 

“既然人类王子不能救天天，那么就只能由飞龙族王子代劳啦。”羽生站起来，吻去他眼角的泪珠，安慰般笑。

 

“原来真的能成功啊！”他欣喜地把金博洋带进怀里，脸埋在细腻的脖颈间磨蹭。

 

感觉到对方喜悦的泪水一点点滴在皮肤上，说不清是烫得灼热还是冰得刺骨。金博洋抬手揉了揉他细软的头发，恍然间觉得世界如同梦一般美好。本来计划用一生去实现的承诺，奇迹般地成了当下最真实的怀抱。

 

那颗星辰终于落在他掌心，从此他的世界白昼永恒。

 

“原来你们飞龙族也有王国这一说啊。”

 

“当然了，不然天天以为你们国家街头那群滴滴打龙是谁调遣的？”

 

八.

龙形态的羽生停在花园里，看着远处那个小小的身影连同身后跟着的一大群人渐渐跑近。

 

“龙龙抱抱！”两三岁的小女孩穿着蓬蓬裙，小皮鞋扑腾地飞快。一下子扑在自己身上，努力地抱住飞龙银白色的脖颈，迈着小短腿就要往上爬。羽生见状，舒展开翅膀托着她的腿，防止她摔倒。

 

“小祖宗！”终于追到目标的金博洋气喘吁吁，一把把正奋力攀登的小孩从龙身上抱下来，掐了掐她软软的小脸道：“它那么高你咋爬啊？摔着咋办？”

 

话罢视线转向身后的飞龙：“你也是！她要爬你就不拦着她？坏uncle！”

 

一脸无辜的大龙闻言若无其事地甩甩尾巴，温柔地看着对方怀里的小公主。

 

被阻拦的小公主很不高兴，大眼睛里泪珠在打转。转眼间金博洋的胸口就挨了好几记小粉拳。

 

“不许舅舅骂羽生uncle！我要羽生uncle抱！”

 

见她一副泫然欲泣的小模样，金博洋只好撇撇嘴，把她递到羽生面前，“来uncle，接着吧。”

 

飞龙立刻化成青年，颠儿颠儿地把生气的小团子接到自己怀里哄。

 

“为什么uncle不能带我去天上玩？我已经长大了。”嘴里含着羽生用魔法变出来的糖果，脸颊鼓鼓的小公主一本正经地讲着，“而且今天是儿童节，我从书里看到的。”

 

“甜甜是小公主，怎么能随便跟uncle一起飞到天上玩呢。”羽生笑着捏捏她的小鼻子，“等你长大之后，会有比uncle更帅气的龙龙带你飞上天的。”

 

“uncle骗人！你明明就是只喜欢舅舅不要我了！”她赌气般把头埋进羽生怀里。

 

不知道她小小年纪哪来这么多感情的羽生望向金博洋求助，后者无能为力地摊手，表示听天由命。

 

“呃……宝贝，我们等妈妈回来再说好吗？”羽生轻轻拍着她，有点头痛。早知道小孩子这样难管，他绝对不会答应隋文静帮她带一天孩子的请求，“妈妈看不到甜甜会伤心的不是吗？”

 

小公主直起身来，略微在妈妈和龙龙之间权衡了一下，终于答应了。

 

“甜甜真乖，舅舅带你去摘花花好不好？”金博洋及时解围，岔开话题，成功地把小孩的注意力转移到了那些她从没见过的龙族的小甜点和白玫瑰上。

 

趁着小公主现在正吵着要女仆喂她吃蛋糕，舅舅和uncle长舒一口气。

 

“辛苦啦uncle。”他用袖子佯装擦了擦青年脸上并不存在的汗水，“带孩子很累吧？”

 

“超累的，但是心情很可爱。”后者笑着揉了揉他的脸，“和天天一样。”

九.

“我们可以考虑用魔法直接造一个大一些的孩子。”当天晚上，倚在床头的羽生看着被自己圈在一个角落瑟瑟发抖的金博洋正色道。

 

金博洋扯过被子盖住自己半边脸使劲往后缩：“别了吧，我还是个宝宝，过儿童节的。”

 

“那就让儿童节过得更名正言顺一点吧。”羽生扯开碍事的被子，俯身去亲吻他的小王子——

 

“舅舅？uncle？我能和你们一起睡吗？”

 

门被打开一条缝，小公主抱着泰迪熊向里面张望。

 

金博洋看了一眼被打断散发荷尔蒙的羽生沮丧的表情，幸灾乐祸地笑了。

 

“来吧宝贝。”他系好领口的扣子，拍了拍两人中间的位置，露虎牙一笑。“儿童节礼物哦。”

十.

隋文静：每天想着上天的才不是我呢。

 

呵，男龙。

END

————————————————————————————————

 

这几天经历了许多不愉快的事情，但是幸好一切都正在往好的方向发展，对于那些不太上档次的人，让她们自己闹着玩就好。毕竟任何一个有柔软的心的人都不该去侮辱美好的存在。

最后感谢像童话一般美好的他们——天使值得一切圆满的故事。


End file.
